Riktik
The Riktik are ancient sapient species from planet Velara, along with the Reathler and the Percusa. The Riktik are most notorious for accidentally destroying the entire ecosystem of Velara because they lacked a true understanding of what their technology could have on the planet. Biology The Riktik themselves are a frightening breed. The average Riktik is about six feet tall and eight feet long. They are a centaur of sorts except, instead of a horse part, they have a spider part. Each Riktik has four, six-jointed legs protruding from their triangular abdomen. Their torsos are humanoid, anorexicly humanoid. The Riktic torsos are very thin but extremely muscular. Two arms attach themselves to the torso in human fashion. These muscular arms have the strength to, if the Riktik wishes, punch a hole through a Soldier Reathler and come out the other side. Each arm ends in a seven fingered hand complete with two opposable thumbs. Their entire bodies are covered in a glossy, straight coat of fur. Like Lassie. The males’ fur is rich, dark blacks and browns. The females are entirely black. Their torsos are topped with a disturbing head. These heads are also entirely coated in the fur and are also triangular in shape. The only visible reference of sensory detection are two, bright red eyes set into the skull in a humanoid fashion. Riktik eat through absorbing nutrients through their palms. Society The Riktik government is far advanced, if a little bit ruthless. The Riktik are ruled by a single individual, the Toarou(tau ROW. toa as in AUGment and rou as in OW, that hurts.). The Toarou is the absolute ruler of the Riktik Nation, as the civilization calls themselves, and holds supreme power. The current Toarou is a particularly intellectual riktik named Seri. The Riktik are a primarily peaceful race that only uses their technological superiority to keep the Western Percusa in line. After a millennia of quickly evolving Riktik tools and technology, almost all natural resources on the western end of the continent have been stripped. The Riktik have a highly evolved and strict sense of moral conduct, which is why they have respected their common border with the Percusa species over the years. Riktik cities tower with chrome spires, towering triangular structures, and dazzling chrome pyramids of dizzying heights. The real amazing quality of the Riktik metropolises is that each city is arranged in concentric circles ranging from 3, still large, to 24 rings, for the most enormous of the cities. The outermost rings are reserved for large agricultural fields of varying alien crops. History The Riktik are the most advanced sapient life on Velara, easily surpassing the Percusa and Reathler. Riktik Nation territory was covered in urban metropolis' and the nation used the most advanced technology on the planet. Unfortunately this had resulted in the Riktik nearly exhausting all natural resources on the western side of their half of the continent. While resources could be found beyond the Riktik Nation's boundaries, these lands belonged to Percusa. Naturally a race with a strict moral code, the Riktik were not going to dishonor the treaty the two races had signed. Under the current Toarou, Seri, the Riktik had instead devised a Time Machine of sorts to allow their western lands to recover in millions of years...in a matter of seconds. Resembling a massive obelisks, and located in coastal city of Davenpor to keep the machine cool during operation. As part of the ceremony, millions of Riktik watched in anticipation as Seri activated the massive machine which was supposed to restore all of their resources on their lands. The actual results were not at all planned. The device first dropped the global temperatures on the planet to five degrees, though the Riktik near the machine were hit by a freezing temperature drop. Soon the temperature returned to normal in manner that was way too fast. Everything within 50 miles was blinded by bright light, and all the Riktik in Davenpor died instantly. This was just a minor side effect on a global disaster which resulted in forests appear and disappearing in mere seconds, which confused the hell out of the Percusa and Reathlers. A Permitted ship orbiting the planet (which was collecting animal specimens from Velara) was just in time to witness as Velara biomes collapsed near instantly across the planet. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Velara Inhabitants Category:Original Aliens Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Species